It is known in the art to provide a ganging element or elements to gang or interlock or substantially retain two or more chairs together in a row. Such ganging elements often include a pin or tab on one chair that inserts into a corresponding slot or bracket on another chair to retain the chairs together. While such an arrangement may hold the chairs together, it is often difficult to assemble or gang the chairs together and to disassemble or separate the chairs when desired. Also, the process of joining and separating of the chairs often causes damage to the pin or the slot.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for gangable chairs, such as gangable folding chairs, that overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.